Being Human
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Ed is a young cat that is rescued from an ally way by Roy and taken in as a pet. Many years passed and the two become great friends as owner and pet. However, when a feeling of love fills the young cat's heart, he would do anything to be with Roy, even means of becoming human. RoyxNekoEd.
1. Rescued

**This story will be filled with Drama and Romance! **

**I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist or its' characters and settings. **

**I wish for you to enjoy! **

**Warning: Cuss words usage, lemon *later on*.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Roy Mustang," Madam Christmas shouted for her nephew/foster son. "Roy where are you?" she asked herself. "I can't believe I lost him, I mean how is it so hard to find a ten year old boy in this store?" She groaned.

Then she stopped a young ten year old boy flirting with a young girl. She sighed. "Just like his father," she whispered as he headed towards the young boy.

"So will I see you again?" a young red hair girl asked.

"Of course," Roy answered with his small, yet, smirk smile.

The girl giggled and then walked away from the young boy. "There you are," Roy flinched as he turned around to see his aunt/foster mother. Roy shivered in fear when he say her face. "do you know how scared I was, I thought something happened to you."

Roy looked down on the ground trying not to look at his aunt. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Madam Christmas sighed as she place her hand on top of his head and ruffled it. "I know you are," she replied. "but you better not to leave my side." Madam Christmas scold him. "If you ever run off like that again, you will end up having a sore butt."

Roy nodded, not wanting to get her mad. "Yes ma'am." he spoke softly.

Madam Christmas let the angry go and smiled at her boy. "Alright, let's get going. I have to make sure the girls are doing okay at the bar."

Roy nodded and followed his aunt out of the store.

Once outside of the store, Roy made a face. "Auntie Christmas," he spoke. "It's going to rain."

Madam Christmas looked up at the sky and gasp. "Oh, you're right." She took out her umbrella and opened it up. "Now we don't have to worry about getting wet." She smiled.

Roy couldn't help but to smile back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Along the way, Roy notices something in an ally way. "Wait," Roy pulled his aunt to stop. "I thought I saw something."

Madam Christmas turned her head to the ally way. "I don't see anything dear." she spoke. "maybe it's a mouse or something."

Roy shook his head. "No, I saw something."

Roy left his aunt to look at the ally way, Madam Christmas followed behind him, as he walked closer to a couple of trash cans. His eyes widen. "Auntie come here!" he shouted for her.

Madam Christmas rushed quickly to her nephew/foster son and gasped softly. "Oh dear..."

In the middle, between the cans, lay a small, wet, two legged kitten. He was shivering from the rain drops. Roy took his little jacket off and pick up the small kitten. "He look sick," Roy told her.

Madam Christmas looked at the little kitten. "Poor little thing," she pitted for the little kitten.

"We can't leave him here." Roy told her. "Can we take him please?" he plead for the little kitten's life.

Madam Christmas smiled. "Well, I'm not a heartless woman when it comes to little animals who are in need our help." Madam Christmas patted the little kitten's we head.

Roy smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They headed straight home to take care of the little kitten. "Alright, dry him up and once done bring him back okay, so I can look at him carefully." Madam Christmas ordered.

Roy nodded and took the little kitten in their bathroom.

Once the young boy entered the bathroom, he placed the kitten down on the floor, grabbed a towel, and started drying the kitten gently. "Poor little kitten," he whispered. "don't worry we'll get you better I promise." he promised the kitten.

Once he was done drying the kitten, he took the towel off of him and looked at him. "Wow," he gasped softly.

The kitten has a fur that is gold, there a few dark golden stripes around his body, he had two legs that were missing, his right front leg and his back left leg, and he had some stretches on his paws and body. "Man," Roy whispered softly. "What happened to you?"

Roy started rubbing the kitten fur softly. When he started rubbing, he saw the kitten opening his eyes. He gasped to see two golden eyes looking at him. "Oh wow," he spoke softly. "you have the most beautiful eyes." he commented the kitten.

He place his finger next to the kitten's mouth. He felt the little kitten licking his finger. He smiled at the little kitten.

"You know," he spoke. "I don't know way, but for some reason you have a fire that is determined to keep moving forward and never giving up."

The kitten stopped licking and looked at him with a look saying, 'thank you for saving me'. Roy smiled at him.

"You know, since we are going to keep you. We should give you a cool name." Roy thought about a name for a few seconds, until something click in his head. "Oh I got one, and I think it will fit you perfect."

The little kitten looked up at him with cute big kitty eyes.

"Fullmetal," he named him. "that name fits you better." He smiled at the little kitten.

* * *

**End of chp. **

**Ed: Wait, I'm a little cat? **

**Roy: Wow... **

**Ed: *Glared at him* Don't say a word... **

**FMH: Okay... **

**FMH: Read and review okay...**


	2. Our Time

**This story will be filled with Drama and Romance! **

**I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist or its' characters and settings. **

**I wish for you to enjoy! **

**Warning: Cuss words usage, lemon *later on*. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Ten Years Later~ **

"Fullmetal, I'm home!" Roy shouted as he walked into the door. He placed his coat on one of the hangers and took off his boots. "Mmm...I wonder where is he at?" he asked as he walk into the living room, only to see a site that was 'Too Cute'.

Fullmetal, was sleeping peacefully on the couch, with his favorite ball laying right next to him. Roy smiled as he walked towards the little cat. He took a seat next to him and started rubbing his fur. He could hear the cat starting purring.

The golden cat opened his eyes to see his master's face staring at him with a soft smile. He meow as he stood up from his rest spot and started rubbing himself against Roy's face.

"Good afternoon Fullmetal." Roy greeted him.

The cat meowed again and continued rubbing against Roy. Roy couldn't help but chuckle of his cat's behavior. "Man, I didn't know that you miss me this much." he said to him.

Fullmetal stopped and meowed at him. Roy smiled and rubbed the cat's head. "Well, I better get a shower before I start something to eat." With that he left the room, Fullmetal followed him to the bathroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Once in the bathroom, Roy started stripping of his clothes, putting them in the basket, and then walked in the shower.

Fullmetal watched his master getting a shower and he couldn't help but to walk in the bathroom and jumped in the tub.

Roy felt something tickling his leg, when he look down he chuckled. Fullmetal rubbed himself against his leg. Roy smiled as he kneeled down at the cat. "You know," he spoke to him. "you don't always have to join me in the showers."

Fullmetal looked up and jump on Roy's lap, which was covered by a wet towel, and started rubbing himself against Roy's neck. "You are strange Fullmetal," Roy said to him. "but you are something."

For the rest of the shower time, they enjoyed each other's company.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

After showering, Roy put on a pair of boxers, sweat pants, and a plan white T-shirt. Fullmetal was waiting for Roy to dry him from the wetness, and his auto-mail too.

"Alright," Roy took a towel and headed to the wet cat. "let's get you dry up."

Roy placed the towel on top of the cat's head and started drying him and his auto-mails. Once finished he took the towel away from him. The little cat's fur was puffy and crazy looking and Roy couldn't help but to laugh at his cat's new look.

Fullmetal hissed at his master, for laughing at him. "I'm sorry," Roy apologized. "I just couldn't help it. AHAHAHAHA!" he fell to the ground laughing his butt off. The cat growled at his master as he starts cleaning himself.

Once he was down laughing, he pulled himself from the ground and walked towards the cat. "I'm really Fullmetal for laughing at you." he apologized again.

The cat stopped and scratch his hand, softly. "Ouch," Roy pulled his hand away from the cat. "Okay I get it," he waved his hand up and down trying to ease the harmless pain. The cat smirked at him, which made Roy glared at him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

At the living room, Roy sat down on the couch with a bag of popcorn, and watching TV. With Fullmetal laying on his lap. He looked down at the cat and smiled. "He seems to be comfortable," he thought to himself. "I like the happy Fullmetal cat than the pissed off Fullmetal cat."

He patted the little cat's head and rubbed between his ears. He heard Fullmetal purring softly to his master's touch. _'__He's touch is so soft.' _ the little gold cat thought to himself. _'It feels so good, I wonder if my master know that?' _the cat wondered.

Roy turned to the clock to see it reading eight o'clock. "Oh man, it's time for bed." Roy gently moved Fullmetal off his lap, and threw the bag in the trash bin. He put up the cat and walked to his room.

He sat the cat in bed, which was awake, and was waiting for him to return to the bed. Roy pulled his sweat pants off and walked towards the bed. He pulled the covers off and slid in the bed. "Ah," he sigh happily. "the bed feels nice and warm."

He pulled the covers on top of him and got himself comfortable. The little cat walked toward his master and laid next to his hand. Roy smiled. "Good night Fullmetal." With that he went to sleep.

Fullmetal lick his master's hand and laid his head on the bed. _'__Good night Roy.'_ he meowed softly and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ed: So when do I suddenly start talking? **

**FMH: Since now... **

**Ed: *Glared* Roy she's being mean. **

**Roy: *Look at FMH* Don't be mean to my little Ed. **

**Ed: *Glared at him* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?! **

**FMH: Nice...*Walks away from the couple* **

**FMH: Hope you enjoy the chp.**


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I want to say I'm sorry for not writing as much, as I want to. But things are kinda, really, busy this summer and well, I hope this Fall would help me take some time away from my life, outside of the computer, and enjoy writing again.

I don't know when I'll be writing again, but I hope that I get to as soon as possible.

Until then, enjoy the stories that I finished. I will be checking once in a while to see how things are and keep things in check.

Once again, I'm sorry...

From,

F.M.H.

Flame-Metal-Heart.


	4. Missing

**This story will be filled with Drama and Romance! **

**I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist or its' characters and settings. **

**I wish for you to enjoy! **

**Warning: Cuss words usage, lemon *later on* **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

When the first break of sunlight struck through the window's curtains, it hit the face of a young yellowish cat. Fullmetal moved slightly away from the sun's ray. "Damn sunlight," the little cat thought to himself.

He give up on sleeping in and started to stretch his body. He yawned loudly as he shook his body. He looked around the area only to see his master, still sleeping not even bothered by the sun's ray. He narrowed his eyes at his master.

"Seriously," he thought. "well we can let that go on." He walked quietly towards his master's noise. "Time to wake up."

Roy felt something tickling his noise. He moved his hand to his noise and try to swap away from whatever it was tickling him. When his finger tip was touched by something slimy and it was moving.

He opened his eyes a little, only to be greeted by a pair of golden yes. He smiled as he rubbed his cat's head. "Good morning to you too, Fullmetal." he greeted the cat.

Fullmetal meowed happily. "About damn time." he thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Roy took out his food for the day, as Fullmetal continued eating his breakfast, which is a tuna fish, sliced tuna fish. Roy smiled as he cooked his own food. "I'm glad you are enjoying the food Fullmetal," he said to the cat.

Fullmetal, who stopped eating, titled his head cutely at him. Roy chuckled slightly under his hand. "I guess you love it very much." He said to the little cat. Fullmetal meowed at his master and continued eating his fish.

Roy smiled. "I'm glad you like it," He kneeled down to his pet and rubbed Fullmetal's neck. Fullmetal purred softly as he rubbed his head against Roy's hand. "It makes me happy to see you happy."

Fullmetal looked at his master with wondering eyes. "Roy..." he thought.

Then the phone rang, interrupting their morning. "Oh could it be?" the raven hair man asked as he walked towards the kitchen's phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Roy-Boy!" Roy's eyes twitched.

"Hughes, what's up?" Roy asked, trying to not be annoyed by his friend's morning rites.

"Oh, I'm doing great! " Hughes screamed with happiness, Roy had to pull the phone away from his ear, so he wouldn't become deaf from his friend's high pitched voice.

He looked at his phone and pulled it back to his ear. "That's good to hear Hughes," he replied. "how is Gracia doing?" he asked his friend.

"Oh, she is doing great!" Hughes answered with a squeal. "she is so pretty everyday and, oh, when she wears her sun dress it makes her even more beautiful!" Roy sighed.

"I figured she is beautiful to you Hughes," Roy replied. "I'm glad that you and her are doing great together."

"I'm glad too, so hey when are you going to look for a woman to settle down with?" he asked.

Roy smiled. "I'm not right now." he answered.

"Oh, and why not?" Hughes asked again.

Roy smiled again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

While Roy was talking to Hughes, Fullmetal had finished his meal and started to clean himself.

He lick his paws, legs front and back, and even clean his body.

While he was cleaning himself, he felt someone's eyes looking at him. He stopped and turned to the window.

He saw a small dog looking through the window. She smiled at the little cat and jumped away from the window.

"Who the hell is that?" Fullmetal asked.

He walked towards the window and saw paw prints on the muddy ground. "A small dog?" he wondered again. "What is a small dog doing here?"

He looked at the window's hook, and notices that the hook was off the hoop. He pushed his head against the window and the window was open a little. Fullmetal stopped and felt the soft, cold, breeze through his face.

He shivered. "Man, that is so cold." he thought.

Before he could even blink, his metal paw slipped through the window seal, and found himself landing on the ground. He stood up from the dirty ground and shook off any dirt that got into his fur. "Damn that hurts." he meowed angrily. "Stupid paw!" He glared at his metal front leg.

He looked up to see the window closed from the wind. "Damn it." he cussed. "Now how am I going to get inside now?"

He frowned at the window.

Then a big shadow was hovering up above him. He looked at ground and then turned around only to see...

A dog figure, with an evil grin.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Roy sighed as he put up the phone on it's hanger, after an hour and thirty minutes. "Man, Hughes, I wish you could stop tell me how to live with my life." he said to himself.

He walked back to the living room and notices that his cat is not in the room. "Huh? Fullmetal?" He sat his cup on the coffee table. "Where did he go?" he asked himself.

He looked around the living room, the bedroom, and even in the kitchen. But he couldn't find him. "Fullmetal where are you?" he asked.

Roy looked all over the house and still couldn't find his furry, little, hot head cat. Roy started to get worried. "Where is he?" he asked himself.

He turned to the window to see something laying on his window seal. He walked towards the window and pick up fur. "That's Fullmetal's," he said. He looked at the window and through it, he could see tiny cat prints. "Oh god..."

He headed to the phone and called his best friend. He waited for Hughes to answer the phone and when the third ring rang, he heard a male voice.

"Hello?" Hughes answered.

"Hughes it's me," he answered.

"Roy are you alright?" Hughes asked.

Roy rubbed his face and placed his hand back at his leg. "My cat is missing." he answered.

"What do you mean?" Hughes

"Fullmetal is missing."

* * *

**FMH: Man, that feels so good to write again. **

**Ed: So what happened to you? Why haven't you been writing? **

**FMH: I have been busy with getting things back to normal. **

**Ed: Oh that bad huh? **

**FMH: Nan, just been really busy with life and ect. **

**Roy: Well, we're glad that you are doing okay. And the family. **

**FMH: *Looks at the two males.* Thanks guys. Ed could you finish the rest please. **

**Ed: *Nodded.* Okay, we hoped you guys enjoy the chp, and we also hoped that this chp isn't messy or anything else. If so, sorry. **

**Roy: Read and review please. **

**FMH: Until next time. Bye.**


	5. A Strange Place and A Dog

**This story will be filled with Drama and Romance! **

**I don't know Fullmetal Alchemist or its' characters and settings. **

**I wish for you to enjoy! **

**Warning: Cuss words usage, lemon *later on* **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Are you sure he's one of us?" a female voice asked.

"I'm sure it's him. I saw his aura and it smells just like us." a male voice answered.

A young little blonde dog looked at the little cat. She took a couple of sniffs all over his body and stood up from the sleeping cat.

"You're right," she turned to him. "he does have a smell of a neko."

"I told you." the male said with pride. The female dog growled at her mate. "What?"

She shook her head and took the little cat to her doggy bed. "He'll be more comfortable on the bed than sleeping on a hard, rough, rag."

The male dog nodded his head to his mate. "Alright," he spoke. "just can't wait to see what the little kid is going to look like in his human form."

The female dog nodded and smiled. "Yeah, me too." She replied. She gave the little cat a soft lick on the face and walked towards her mate.

Then the two dogs went to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Fullmetal felt his eyes starting to open slowly from a sudden light coming from the moon light. "Mmm...man shut off that light?" he mewed softly.

He let his vision clear up for him to see everything that's around him. "What the hell?" he asked as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. He tired to stood up, but his legs gave away. "Damn," he thought to himself. "why can I get up?" he asked.

He heard noises coming the other side of the room. He turned his head very slowly, to see a pair of dogs sleeping together peacefully.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He stood up gently from the bed. "What are dogs doing here?" He wondered with a hint of worry in his voice. "More importantly where the hell am I?" he asked.

The area where he was sleeping at is a small living room, with a small table, a soft couch, and on the right there was a small window, showing it's view of the outside.

"Wow," he spoke. "It's very nice, maybe Master would love-" he stopped when he thought about Roy. "Master, I forgot about him. Oh, he must be so worried about me right now." he mewed loudly than he should be.

Then he heard a groan from the corner. He turned around slowly to see one of the dog's heads lifting up from the bed. His eyes widen, when a pair of two amber eyes looking at the young feline. "Oh, you're a wake." she bark gently.

Fullmetal felt his body tense up, his fur started to fluff up, and his ears were lying down on top of his head.

The female dog looked at the little cat. "Oh, dear don't be scared." she whimpered softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stood up gently from the bed, making sure not to disturb her mate, and slowly walked towards the little cat.

Fullmetal walked backwards to the corner and he felt himself to be trapped. He curled into a tight ball and shivered with fear. "Please...don't hurt...me..." he whimpered.

The female dog stared at the little cat and sat down next to him. "You don't have to be afraid little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

Fullmetal snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN'T CLIMB THE TREE FAST ENOUGH?!" he hissed at the dog.

The little dog giggled. "Oh, I take it you don't like being called small." she barked.

Fullmetal's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I don't." he mewed.

The little dog smiled sweetly at the cat. "Well, if you could tell me your name, I won't have to use that word then."

Fullmetal looked at her strangely and sighed. "I'm Fullmetal." he mewed.

The dog nodded her head. "I'm Riza, Riza Hawkeye." she kneeled down to him and stood up on her feet.

Fullmetal let his guard and simply smiled at the yellow fur dog. "Um, very nice to meet you Miss Riza." he mewed.

Riza smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Roy took out a picture of his cat, hang it on a light pole, and nailed it in. "There," he said. "that should do it."

"Hey," the raven hair man turned around to see his best friend. "you're okay?" he asked.

Roy sighed quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. "I just hope Fullmetal is alright and not hurt." He turned to the busy streets, people walking; enjoying their day, and cars going through the streets with high speed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Hughes reminded him. "we'll find him."

Roy nodded his friend, not wanting to trust his voice right now, as the two continued post more pictures of Fullmetal.

"Please be safe, Fullmetal."

* * *

**FMH: Yeah, another chp done. **

**Ed: Yuppie for you. *Walks away angrily* **

**Roy: Oh boy... **

**FMH: What's with Ed? **

**Roy: *Pulled FM into another room* He's upest because. *He whispers in her ear* **

**FMH: *Blushes* Oh... **

**Roy: *Nodded* Yeah. But he'll be okay after tonight. **

**FMH: *Blushes even more* Okay I don't want to know that. **

**Ed: ROY! **

**Roy: *Smriks* **

**FMH: Okay, I'm going to let you two go and I'll finish the rest of the info. **

**Roy and Ed left the room. **

**FMH: Okay, um I hope you enjoy this chp and hopefully its not bad...anyway can't wait to write more of this story for you guys. Read and Review please. **


End file.
